


Dragonkin Artworks

by Weatherwax



Series: Dragonkin [2]
Category: Dragonkin - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherwax/pseuds/Weatherwax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maps and character designs. Companion piece to Dragonkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragonkin World Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I KNOW it's seriously horrible - this was my first ever attempt of putting the world of Dragonkin on a map. You can't see much of anything but it gives the world shape, at least. A better one will come later on.   
> As for now, you can see Emberholm on the bottom of the map, the Red Court to Emberholm's left, the White Court on the right of the map, the Black Court to the left of the map, the Ice Island right in the middle of the ring-shaped Gelid Sea.   
> Any questions, yell at me at the reviews, I'll be happy to answer!


	2. Emberholm Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map of Emberholm with names of places and streets used in the story


	3. Character close-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close-ups of the main characters. Leave a comment if you want a specific character model!

                    

 


	4. Body models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonkin main cast body models. Ask if you want to see another character!


	5. Agnis Gorge map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the map of the places to be explored from chapter 7 onwards. Enjoy!


	6. More character models




	7. Map for the Agni Gorge's cave system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is bodies of water.


End file.
